Samson and Delilah
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: It's just an ordinary afternoon when Izaya asks an intriguing question... "Shizu-chan, are there any famous lovers you would compare to us?" Shizaya


**After a long time of slacking on writing after finishing "Running Up That Hill," I came up with an idea. It has to do with the characters Samson and Delilah from the Book of Judges. The two have been put in the same category as Romeo and Juliet and even though it has been turned into an epic love story, the two are each other's downfall. Once I looked at the couple, I started to see parallels to Izaya and Shizuo. Like Samson and Delilah, I see the two as being poison to one another but the poison is too sweet to pull away from. After a while of brainstorming, I wrote this. I hope you all like it and get why I relate the Biblical couple to Izaya and Shizuo. **

Samson and Delilah

A Durarara Fanfiction

Izaya was curled up in Shizuo's lap when he asked an intriguing question.

"Shizu-chan, are there any famous lovers that you would compare to us?"

Shizuo looked down at his lover, stroking Izaya's hair absentmindedly.

"No," he snorted at the weird question.

"Oh well, there's got to be somebody," Izaya purred, looking up at Shizuo with mischievous red eyes. "Hmmmm… What about Romeo and Juliet?"

The blond snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's on the opposite side of the spectrum, idiot…"

Izaya frowned up at Shizuo and rolled onto his stomach, pouting up at the blond. "And why not them, Shizu-chan?"

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want…" Izaya smirked before drawing out the next word he said. "Shizu-chaaaaaan~"

Shizuo only glared down at the informant, trying to ignore the smirk Izaya wore. "We're not 'star-crossed lovers,' in case you haven't noticed…" he snorted. "Not to mention there's no conflict between our families that causes a forbidden love and last time I checked, we're still alive. You and I both know that we're nothing of the sort."

"Oh, so Shizu-chan doesn't love me enough to sacrifice everything just for me?" Izaya purred, pumping his legs back and forth as he looked up at the bodyguard. Shizuo snorted in response and looked away, leaving the informant with a scorned expression. "Fine then… Do you have any suggestions, master of literature?"

"Izaya, I could care less…"

"Really? Nothing?" Izaya snorted and then sighed heavily. "Oh, Shizu-chan… You really are lacking in culture… What about Antony and Cleopatra? Arthur and Guinevere? You really can't think of anything?" Suddenly, he looked thoughtful and then turned a bland gaze onto his lover. "How much did you retain from school?"

"Flea, you're starting to get really annoying…" Shizuo snarled, trying to push the informant out of his lap. "And how do you know all of this?"

"I read," Izaya smirked. "You should try it sometime."

"Okay… That's it. Out of my apartment."

"But… Shizu-chaaaaannnn!" Izaya whimpered, clinging onto the other's vest.

Shizuo sighed as he looked down at the man groveling in his lap. There were times where he never could really predict how Izaya was going to act. There were times where the informant would act almost like a child, joking around and poking at the bodyguard's nerves. At other times, Izaya would show just how smart and crafty he was, sometimes becoming very frightening. However, when he was around Shizuo, he tended to resort to being childish, constantly plucking at the bodyguard's nerves.

And dear lord, he knew just how to get under Shizuo's skin, the little bastard…

"You know… I've thought of one that fits…" the informant suddenly said, becoming still.

"And?"

"Samson and Delilah."

"…Who?"

"Oh my dear Shizu-chan…" Izaya sighed. "Why must you know so little? It's a story from the Bible, Book of Judges."

"Never read it," Shizuo muttered. "Surprised you have."

"I may not believe in a higher being but ignorance is not an option in my book," Izaya responded and then continued with his tale. "Samson was a man with great strength, much like some monster I know. At that time, the Hebrews were under control of the Philistines and Samson had been chosen as one of the 'judges' to lead the Hebrews. The Philistines were just aching to get rid of him and would resort to anything just to make sure he was dead.

"One day, he met a beautiful woman by the name of Delilah and instantly fell in love with her. However, the Philistines were quick to act on this opportunity and bribed her, giving her money in exchange for information on Samson's weakness. Delilah would ask Samson what his weakness was but instead of telling her the truth, he would always give her a false answer. After many attempts of her trying to drain his strength, he finally told her that if his hair was cut, he would become powerless."

"So she sold him out," Shizuo concluded.

"Exactly," the informant said. "She cut his hair and the Philistines captured him, gouging out his eyes and tying him to their temple. However, his hair eventually grew back and when it did, he regained his strength. He then pulled the temple down on the Philistines, killing everyone inside including himself. It has been said that Delilah was in the temple as well but the scripture doesn't really specify.

"You know, many people wonder why Samson stayed with Delilah. Was he just too stupid to realize that she wanted to do him in? Personally, I think he just couldn't pull himself away from that femme fetale of his. He loved her too much to see that she would be the end of him." Izaya looked up at his lover, satisfied to see that Shizuo had become dead-silent. "Well, Shizu-chan? What do you think?"

The blond was silent for a moment, looking away from the informant. "I can see why you would choose that pair. It fits."

"Mmm, you think so?" Izaya purred, reaching up to snatch the sunglasses from Shizuo's face. "Tell me, Shizu-chan, how are they like us?"

"Samson couldn't pull himself away from Delilah, no matter what happened," the bodyguard muttered. "His weakness wasn't his hair, it was her."

"So what are you trying to say, Shizu-chan? That I'm your weakness?"

Shizuo looked down at Izaya with blank hazel eyes, staring down into the brunette's glinting scarlet eyes. Slowly, he reached down and stroked Izaya's cheeks with his fingertips. "Possibly…"

"So no matter where I lead, you will follow?" Izaya asked, pressing Shizuo's hand against his cheek with his own slim fingers. "Even if it is to your death?"

"I guess that's just how stupid I am, you know, like you say…" the blond sighed and Izaya lifted himself up so he was just about eye-level with the bodyguard.

"So I will be the death of you after all," Izaya chuckled, threading his fingers in Shizuo's blond hair. "Some people thought _you _would be the one to kill _me_…"

"Maybe…" Shizuo muttered and Izaya rose an eyebrow at him. "Maybe that's not entirely false…" He touched his forehead to Izaya's, looking deep into the informant's eyes. "You may be the end of me but if you kill me, I'll drag you down with me."

Instead of looking intimidated, Izaya smiled brightly and his red eyes held a mischievous gleam to them. "I wouldn't have it have it any other way…"

The informant took Shizuo's face in his hands and kissed the bodyguard's lips possessively, a smirk breaking out on his face after he backed away.

"You can bring the temple down on me, I won't care," Izaya purred as he stroked Shizuo's face. "As long as you're mine, nothing else matters."

End


End file.
